


Long-Distance Love

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Distance Love

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 139  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 18

After a long day on the orbiting zero-g construction docks, Lisa comes back to her quarters, takes a shower, slips on her bathrobe and pours herself a glass of wine. Then she sits down in front of her communication screen, and calls Rick.

He answers on the first ring. Like her, he's dressed in a bathrobe. _Easier access_ , she thinks, smirking.

For a long time they just talk, but then Rick starts telling her the story of the last time they were together, and she slips her hand between her legs as she falls under the spell of his voice.


End file.
